


Desperate Measures

by Simplistically_content



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Kink, Light D/s, M/M, Toys, actual sex happening, alpha dynamics, betas taking things to the extreme, porn with little plot, slightly dubious content, spiked drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplistically_content/pseuds/Simplistically_content
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The betas were sick and tired of watching Stiles and Derek tiptoe around one another so they decide to take things into their own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching a random porn video the other night, because that's what I do on occasion, and this one in particular was inspiring for just the positioning alone - you'll see what I mean when you read. Anyway.. this is the result. The video didn't turn out as hot as this did in my head… to be honest, I saw the first few frames and I thought of this so actual porn was kinda forgotten in the mess that is the written word.
> 
> Edit: I'm going to re-write parts of this... I've read over and over and I've listened to the people commenting and I agree that parts are questionable - I'm not sure how I can justify my writing at the time without making the pack sound willingly incestuous because that would mean they're comfortable in sexual situations with one another which I _clearly_ contradict early on with the fact that the betas don't know about Derek and Stiles already being together, and the fact that Scott, Allison and Isaac are in some kind of _little romance that could and very much should_. So I'm changing bits - not enough, just a few paragraphs. And I'll post a soon as they're done. Maybe something like this original version could possibly occur later on in the pack's development but reading back, I'm starting to get the feeling that I jumped the gun a little and was a touch presumptive in my writing.

"They're driving me insane," Isaac hit head his against the table three times before settling against it and fisting both hands in his hair. "I can smell that they want to fuck, everyone can smell that they want to fuck, so why the fuck don't they _fuck?!"_

"As much as this discussion makes me want to deafen myself on a permanent basis," Scott grimaced, gingerly patting his friend's shoulder and letting his hand rest there for a few seconds before moving it away again. "Isaac's right. This has gone on for way too long, they need to get together, or their UST will kill us by sheer proximity."

"I cannot tell you how many times I've sprung a boner because of their damn pheromones," Isaac growled and looked up to see Allison, Danny and Lydia staring at them both with blank expressions. "We're talking about Derek and Stiles!" he snapped and they blinked.

"Aren't they already..." Danny waved a hand, blushing lightly and Scott snorted.

"Oh trust us, if they were, we'd be able to smell it."

"Are you sure?" Allison asked, dubious. "Scents given off by alphas and their partners, or mates, can be mixed up to keep them safe from rivals..."

"We're sure," both Scott and Isaac said as one.

"We're in peace right now," Isaac continued. "There's nothing for them to hide from, no one would judge, we would know... hell, everyone would know. Do you think Derek would let Stiles walk around without some kind of mark to show the world who Stiles belongs to?"

"Gross," Scott whimpered with another grimace and Allison chuckled, reaching over to pat his arm.

"Well..." Danny murmured but Isaac just nodded.

"Right?" the two werewolves sighed as one. "We need to get them together... lock them in a closet or something."

"No, Stiles isn't claustrophobic if he's alone but if there's someone else with him... it'd end bad," Scott nixed the idea quickly and they settled down to think some more.

"How about taking a direct approach?" Lydia suggested. Everyone perked up and they listened with growing optimism as she explained.

 

\---

Stiles was ten kinds of bored. School was out for the summer, his dad had been working doubles to catch up with all the mess the alphas and the Darach left, he'd stopped worrying about Stiles running with wolves quite so much after not only being saved by Stiles and his friends, but seeing his son save many more lives since then. So he was letting up with the overprotective parent routine, which Stiles could get behind. Or... he'd be happy to, if his stupid pack weren't ignoring him. He suspected Danny to still be in contact with Ethan, who, along with his brother, had moved into town but were under strict instructions to remain in certain areas until they could prove themselves worthy of being in the pack; Danny hadn't been happy with Derek's decision but it was better than banishing them completely. Lydia was happy she could still get her booty call, as she liked to call it - though the pack were under no illusions, they all knew she'd fallen for the other twin.

He figured Scott was out with either Isaac or Allison, because he couldn't for the life of him imagine his best friend with anyone else. The whole love triangle thing had been giving him a headache for months. He'd listened to Isaac whine about Scott, Scott whine about Allison, Allison whine about Isaac... it was obvious to anyone with half a brain, even an emotionally constipated brain like their esteemed alpha, that the three of them were totally stupid over one another but they continued to dance around, lingering touches, longing looks, jealousy, heartache. _Urgh!_ It made Stiles want to tear his hair out.

Then the alpha himself... he was good enough company, Stiles supposed, but he couldn't exactly go up to the Hale house and demand one on one time every day, that would be weird, and Stiles had promised Scott more on on one time with him over summer, so he was at least trying. It was just ashame Scott didn't seem to feel the same way.

As the thought entered his mind, his phone buzzed in his pocket and fishing it out, he raised an eyebrow at the text flashing on the screen.

_Movies @ Derek's in half hour wPack, u in?_

Scott's texting skills had improved, believe it or not, from the truly attrocious, but Stiles got the sentiment and grinned as he replied with an affirmative.

Sure enough, half an hour later, he was putting his keep into park in front of the Hale house, all newly renovated and dubbed pack central, rolling his eyes when he saw the pack all sat on the porch as if they were waiting for him to arrive so they could get started. Seriously, could they do nothing alone these days?

Picking movies was a battle fought hard but resolved by a compromise, two action flicks WITH The Notebook, or no action flicks and three chick flicks WITHOUT The Notebook. Scott, Danny, Stiles and Isaac shared looks before biting the proverbial wolfsbane bullet and agreeing to the inclusion of Lydia's favourite film, which, she decided, was to be put on before the action movies, much to their annoyance. So they all settled in to watch.

It wasn't until Stiles' third glass of lemonade that his friends had been shoving into his hands, that he began to feel sleepy. Just before he nodded off, he caught Isaac's eyes and frowned at the anticipation he saw there. _They wouldn't..._

 

\---

_THEY WOULD!_

_"I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL!"_ he raged, then raged some more when he realised he couldn't actually speak due to fabric being in his mouth, gagging him thoroughly. He didn't hear anyone with his limited human hearing and, he figured if this was a prank of some sort, they'd at least stick around to see his reaciton, but no one was around. He was alone, _gagged... blindfolded... bound._

_Shit_.

He took a deep, calming breath and took stock of his predicament as best he could.

Tugging his hands, he realised his wrists were bound firmly, but not too tightly, his arms stretched out above his head, spread out as if he were the 'Y' in the YMCA. He felt bindings at his wrists, but also at his elbows and tugging one arm meant movement for the other so he deduced that they were connected somehow. Moving his head was easy, he could lift it up, for all the good it did him, and there was fabric underneath to act as a cushion, keeping him comfortable. _Comfortable_. He snorted and continued his explorations. He tried to move his legs, discovering that he was bound at the knees, but not the ankles; he could move his feet to the limits of his bound knees. He no longer had shoes or socks... or jeans, or his shirt. He could feel the cotton of his wifebeater and his boxer-briefs as they shifted against his skin with each movement so he was thankful at least for that small mercy.

It was at that particular moment he realised he was strapped to what _appeared_ , or what _felt like_ , a table, more specifically, a dining table, judging from the depth of the top currently digging into his abdomen.

They hadn't gone drastic as far as he could feel... nothing untoward (if you discount the obvious drugging and tying up, of course)... nothing unforgivable. He was still going to kill them all though, slowly, with _torture_. There would be _blood_. And a fuck ton of it. He was just getting into the gory details of his plans for dismemberment when he heard the front door open and shut with a loud _Bang_ that reverberated through the house.

Derek's house.

_Oh shit._

He decided, his dignity was gone, now it was just self-preservation, and he screamed out as loud as he could through the gag, knowing his alpha would hear him. He continued this until he heard the kitchen door opening slowly, at which point he stopped and waited, head tilted so his ear was in the direction of the door and he heard the sharp intake of breath. He didn't blame Derek, he must look a fucking sight right then. He was going to kill his pack - he couldn't actually believe they'd done this to hi-

"Stiles?" Derek breathed and Stiles jerked violently, trying to shout through his gag but failing, the only thing coming out being angry sounding muffled noises. "Hey," his voice was calming and Stiles felt a hand settle on his back. "Stiles, calm down okay?" Stiles jerked around in the bindings for a few seconds more before he slumped, breathing heavily. "Here, let me take this off..." he felt fingers at the back of his head and a few seconds later, the fabric that had been acting like a gag was gone.

"Water," he croaked, gasping at his suddenly dry mouth. "I'm going to kill our pack," he commented as he heard Derek grabbing something, presumably a bottle, out of the fridge. He moved Stiles head up into a position that gave Stiles the best angle to take a few gulps of water. "They're fucking dead," he groused when the water was gone and his head was set back down.

"Um..." Derek was hesitating. _Why was he hesitating?_

"Why aren't you getting me out of this mess?" Stiles snapped, or tried to snap. His voice was still scratchy so the effect wasn't there.

"There's a note... on your back," Derek sounded shy.

_"What. Does. It. Say?"_ Stiles ground out through gritted teeth. "Have they declared their last will and testaments? Have they named beneficiaries?"

"They... um..."

"Spit it out!" He heard Derek huff, annoyed, but couldn't give a crap about alpha politics at that moment in time.

"The not says... _'Derek and Stiles, we're sick of seeing you two dance around each other. So we're making the first move for you. Enjoy - and don't kill us later. - the betas + humans.'"_

"I'm going to kill them all. You need to find new betas. They're dying slow, painful deaths."

"Hey," Derek was chuckling, as he dropped a hand down on the back of Stiles' neck, squeezing it lightly. "This wasn't meant in any malicious sense, you know that, right?"

"They drugged me, tied me up and left me here for you to find me so we could fuck! Like we haven't been doing that for months already!" he shouted, his entire body jerking with a very Stiles like need to gesture wildly with _everything._ "I'm surprised they didn't prep and stretch me for you too!" he huffed, more to himself than to Derek but the silence told him Derek had left something out. "What is it?" he demanded, but Derek didn't answer and Stiles heard him pick something up from the table, the scrape of whatever it was against the wood of the table alerting Stiles to the mystery object's presence.

"They don't know we're together though, do they?"

"Yeah, because you're too devout in your belief that they should _see with their noses_ more," Stiles huffed and gasped when he felt a hand swatting his ass, forcing a shiver to run up and down his spine, curling in the pit of his stomach as something... _warm._ Stiles had no idea what that even meant, he was more often than not, just a puppet to his body's reactions to Derek. As a result, he groaned, cursing Derek along with the pack. "Then what do you suggest, almighty alpha?" he muttered.

"Well," Derek was moving around, settling behind him and pressing himself flush against Stiles' ass, his very obviously hard dick pressing into the dip between Stiles' ass cheeks, making him groan some more, then start to whimper when Derek started rocking his hips gently, teasing. "You did suggest once that you wouldn't be averse to being tied up like this..." He felt his alpha shift, then move up before leaning over, covering Stiles completely with his own body, his lips brushing against Stiles' ear, teeth nipping at the lobe. "And you look so fucking hot like this... It'd be a shame to waste all the effort they put in..."

"Do not talk about your betas when we're about to have sex," Stiles groaned, turning his head, trying to capture Derek's lips but not quite managing it, scowling behind his blindfold when he heard the other man chuckling.

"So you're agreeing?"

"Of course I'm agreeing, idiot," Stiles huffed, choking as Derek pressed blunt, human teeth into the back of his neck just hard enough to mark but not to break the skin. "Bastard," he hissed and felt the lips on his neck smirking.

"You know what to say to get me to stop..." Derek purred.

"You're going to pay for this when the roles are reversed," Stiles promised and Derek was back at his ear again, breathing heavily as his tongue darted out to lick Stiles into a frenzy.

_"Promises promises,"_ and then the alpha was gone, completely removing himself from touching Stiles and Stiles cursed him, his language becoming very colourful. Derek was somewhere behind him, laughing a breathy laugh that never failed to make Stiles melt. "I'm going to have to cut the rest of your clothes away," he murmured. Stiles felt hands, or more precisely, claws, roaming over the skin of his back, under his wifebeater, trailing down his sides and back up again until with a sharp, sudden jerk of tearing material, his wifebeater was gone and his chest was pressing down on their dining table. He gasped and groaned at the show of strength, groan becoming louder when his boxer-briefs received the same treatment. The sound of Derek own gasp made Stiles hyperaware of how exposed he was. "They left us something else to play with... besides you that is," Derek hummed as he littered kisses across Stiles' back.

"Oh?" Stiles gasped as he felt something blunt but firm - too firm to be Derek's dick (Not that he's not firm! ... moving on) - and it took him a few seconds to realise it was a _toy_. Or more specifically, a _sex_ toy."Is that one of ours?" he groaned as the toy was taken away and returned, this time slick with what felt like saliva. Not enough to aid penetration but enough to ease friction.

He felt the toy push a little harder at his hole and groaned as it was moved away again, always teasing, back and forth.

"They must have gone digging through my bedside cabinet," Derek hummed and paused. "Which I'm totally going to make them pay for."

"My being drugged and bound trumps your invasion of privacy," Stiles reminded him. "Just FYI." Derek didn't respond but Stiles heard the distinct sound of a cap being opened. "Lube too?"

"They thought of everything, our betas." Stiles just snorted.

_"Your betas_ ," he reminded the alpha, who just laughed softly. Stiles, for his part, felt not the toy, but a _finger_ pressing against his asshole and he gasped again, trying to push back but getting nowhere with all the ropes.

_"Derek,"_ he whimpered, biting his lip when he heard Derek chuckling again. As the finger was slowly worked inside, Stiles felt himself responding as blood rushed south and his dick started to harden. The first brush of the single finger against his prostate had Stiles jerking against his bindings, hissing out a breath while Derek just enjoyed the show. When they started this, working Stiles open hadn't really been an issue, as he'd been working himself open for quite a while before Derek was his anything, but Derek was alway careful, always liberal with the lube whether he be using his fingers, his dick or their toys. He had discovered early on that Derek loved to see his reactions to whatever Derek was doing to him, like right now, going from one finger, to two... slowly but surely, catching his prostate every third or forth stroke, stretching all the way before a third finger is added and just as Stiles thinks he's ready to take Derek, the fingers are removed and a toy is lubed up and inserted _just as slowly_ as the fingers had been. It drove Stiles crazy, but he could never say he hated it. He was in a constant state of pleading, of begging for more, for Derek to move faster, to move harder, but Derek only ever set his own pace during this prep stage.

When the toy - the plug, as Stiles discovered quickly - was inside, _then_ , Derek started to tease.

Stiles gave a choked shout at the first hot, wet touch of a tongue on the skin of his ass, close to where he felt the base of the plug. " _Please_ ," he begged and felt the tongue move over his skin in small circles, moving around the plug, dipping under the base to lick at the entrance where it was stretched around the plug, holding it tightly inside. He continued to lick as he started to fuck Stiles with the plug, pulling it out slowly and pushing it in again, the angle shifting on every other thrust this time, hitting his prostate, brushing against it, teasing it, taunting Stiles... 

Yes, Stiles firmly believed his alpha _lived_ to see Stiles squirming under him.

Stiles felt the tongue eventually disappear, only to be replaced by fingers, always teasing with the butt plug, twisting it, pushing at it, pulling it out a few millimetres and pushing it back in again, over and over until Stiles was a mess on the table, pleading words falling form his mouth like they were all he knew. He was gone, Stiles knew it, he was so far gone. 

"I love it when you beg me like this," Derek growled and the sound had never been as hot to Stiles as it was right then. "So ready, so willing... you'd do just about anything for me right now, wouldn't you? You'd take anything I threw at you..."

" _Yessss,_ " Stiles hissed through a sob as the butt plug was pulled out until just the tip was resting against the fluttering muscle of his hole. " _Please_ , Derek... Please... _Alpha_!" he cried out when the plug was pushed back in quickly, sharply, hitting his prostate with dazzling accuracy. He felt his dick jerk up against the underside of the table, the unpolished wood, scraping against his sensitive, pre-cum glossed head and he whimpered. He felt harder than he could remember ever being before and he was  _so_ going to make the betas clean up the mess he just knew he was making under there.

"Don't you dare hold it in," Derek warned as Stiles bit his lip to stop himself from crying out. "It's not your place to deprive me of anything, Stiles," he purred. "Least of all the sounds I force out of you..." Stiles could only nod as the plug was removed once more, twirled around the crinkled skin until it disappeared back inside him, forcing a loud shout of surprise out of him when it hit his prostate again. As Derek continued the onslaught with the plug, Stiles was powerless to do anything but react. "I wonder..." he heard after what felt like hours but what was probably only five minutes or so - Stiles was so far gone he couldn't think at all beyond everything Derek was doing to him, what his alpha was putting him through. "Are you ready for my dick now?" he mused and Stiles didn't care what he sounded like, he sobbed out pleas, he begged Derek. He could feel the blindfold become increasingly damp with his tears but he just didn't care. He was done. Forever Derek's..

" _Please_ ," he begged. " _Alpha_ ," he gasped. "Alpha please... please fuck me... make me yours, _please_ ," his hands were wrapped around the ropes that held him down as he tried to stop himself from shaking so much, his plan not working so well as Derek kept up his movements with the plug, making Stiles lose control over and over. "Please!" he cried out after one particular ruthless jab at his prostate with the plug and then everything stopped. He was left trying to catch his breath as the plug was removed. He couldn't feel anything else touching him but he could hear rustling fabric, telling him Derek was getting undressed and finally, when the rustling stopped, he held his breath and waited

"What do you want, Stiles?" Derek whispered from above him, behind him, drawing a surprised gasp from Stiles. "Tell me what you want..."

_"I want,"_ he began, licking his dry lips. "I want you to fuck me." He wished he could push back against the heat he could feel mere inches from the skin of his ass, but the ropes held strong. "I want you to fuck me, alpha, until I come from just your dick... without anything touching mine... _please_ ," he ended on a sob, desperation clouding what few brain to mouth filters he had and he heard that laugh that sent shivers down his spine so often.

"As you wish," Derek said and Stiles didn't have to wait long before he felt the head of Derek's cock pressing against his already sensitive hole, and pushing inside. It took him a minute of to-ing and fro-ing before he was eventually fully inside Stiles, hips flush against Stiles ass, mouth leaving marks anywhere he could reach on Stiles' back. He rolled his hips, forcing groan after groan out of Stiles. Then it started.

Without so much as word, Derek pulled out until his head was all that was inside Stiles, and Stiles could barely catch a breath before Derek was pushing back into him. Pulling out and pushing in over and over, pace increasing and decreasing with how close Stiles got to orgasm; his alpha putting his point across loud and clear. He was in control, he would allow Stiles to come when he felt like it. Stiles could do nothing to persuade him otherwise. He begged, he pleaded, he tried to thrash about - not that it got him very far - he clenched around Derek's dick tightly, earning him a groan from his alpha and a slap to his ass for the trouble, but nothing he did pushed Derek over the edge, nothing would shift him. Derek was taking his sweet time and Stiles just had to go along for the ride.

_"You're learning,"_ Derek's tone was amused as Stiles made a questioning noise through his groans of pleasure. "You fight me every time we do this... you submit, then you fight, you force my hand... you force me to prove that I'm capable, that I can take care of you, over and over again... Out there, with the pack," he slammed into Stiles, earning a particularly loud cry from the bound man. "You can challenge me, I enjoy it when you do because it's just one more way I can prove to you that I'm a good alpha... but here, when you willingly submit and then continue to challenge; you force me to do this to you Stiles. I need to show you that I can do this, that I can take care of you like you desreve to be taken care of, worship you like you deserve to be worshipped," another hard thrust had Stiles choke on his breath. His nails tried to dig into the table but were unable to get any purchase on it's smooth finish. "I'm your alpha, Stiles," Derek continued his relentless pace, thrusting over and over until it was clear to Stiles that he wasn't going to draw it out anymore.

_"Alpha,"_ Stiles cried, he sobbed, he screamed; he felt Derek jerk against him, his hips stuttering as thick, hot come erupted inside him, sending Stiles over the edge himself. He felt his own dick jerking against the underside of the table, come spurting over the wood, dripping down onto the floor until he was spent. He remained there, breathing heavily as Derek's hips continued to move against him, albeit slower now, his pace lazier. _"I'm yours,"_ Stiles slurred, twitching when Derek jerked against him again.

"I know," he heard, feeling lips pressing against his shoulder. " _All mine..."_

Stiles didn't really slip back into unconsciousness until Derek had untied him (after reinserting the plug - Stiles most certainly didn't complain), and had carried him bridal stile upstairs and had settled them both in the middle of Derek's huge bed.

_"Love you,"_ Stiles murmured tiredly against Derek's neck and he felt rather than heard his alpha chuckling. He loved it when Derek chuckled, he loved his alpha being happy.

_"Love you too..."_ and he didn't hear anything else because he fell asleep, his dreams a strange mixture of sex and revenge plots.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are spelling and grammar errors, I'll find them eventually - I apologise in the meantime! :)
> 
> Tells me what ye think!
> 
> Edit: As of 22:01 - August 6th 2013, certain parts of this fic have been edited. You can probably get the gist of what I had first time around in the comments section. I hope this is more user friendly for y'all :)   
> That said - I think this makes the possibility of a follow up more likely... I think Scott, Isaac and Allison need a little push next time.. ;)


End file.
